


Hands Off!

by As_Clear_As_Crystal



Series: If You Need Me (I'll Be There): Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hostage Situations, Irondad, Mild Language, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Shaky Hands, Whumptober 2019, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_Clear_As_Crystal/pseuds/As_Clear_As_Crystal
Summary: Times when the Iron-Family took care of each other. This time: Peter comes to Morgan's rescue! Based on the Whumptober-2019 prompts from Tumblr. Day 1: Shaky Hands





	Hands Off!

Peter tapped his #2 pencil on his test paper absentmindedly, stopping when his AP Spanish teacher cleared his throat. Peter glanced up and mouthed an apology, opting to tap his foot instead. He checked his watch: 2:33. Not even 5 minutes since the last time he’d checked. Twelve minutes until 6th Period ended. 

He just had to finish this test. But it was hard to concentrate, now. Tony and Morgan were in town. They had an ice cream date with Peter. They were gonna meet him at a park in Flushing - the one with the cool play area, and walk where Tony claimed was the best banana split on the planet. 

Peter was excited to hang out with them. That wasn’t why Peter felt so jittery, though. He wasn’t sure why he felt that way. The feeling only grew stronger and stronger until the bell (finally!) rang, and he shot to his feet, grabbing his backpack and running out the door with a shout of “See ya tomorrow, Ned!” lingering behind him.

He didn’t know why he was running, but he couldn’t stop. His feet just took over and he ran down the steps to the subway. A notification sounded, and he glanced at his phone. 

“Oh, no,” Peter gasped when he read the text: Ironman needed backup. 

Not long ago, Peter would've been thrilled at the idea that his mentor was calling on him for help, but now the notice filled him with dread. Ironman was supposed to be retired. Even worse - he was supposed to be at a park with his 5-year-old daughter. Peter realized now why he’d felt so anxious; Tony and Morgan were in trouble! He gripped his backpack, trying very hard not to panic, and barely succeeding. He started looking for a way to change into his suit.

*********

The park had been unceremoniously cleared of people, with the exception of Tony, his daughter, and Villain-of-the-Day.

“Get. Your damn hands. Off. My. Kid. NOW.” 

Tony raised his bionic arm towards Villain-of-the-Day (V.O.D.). It was just some loser in stolen tech that looked like it was ripped-off from a second generation Iron-man suit. Tony didn’t have his suit, but he had a robotic arm equipped with enough firepower to deal with low-level creeps like this ass-hat. 

If V.O.D. wasn’t currently holding Morgan hostage, it wouldn’t be a problem. But he was, and Tony’s heart was racing - he kept looking at his baby girl - looking for an opening to take her back. He was aware of Friday sending an outgoing distress call. Happy and Peter were the closest; Tony just had to stall until reinforcements arrived.

Morgan, thankfully, didn’t seem nearly as scared as Tony was.

“Get your damn hands off!” Morgan echoed her father, glaring up at the man who had snatched her from the playground - like she could incinerate him with her eyes, alone. 

“It’s gonna be okay, sweetheart,” Tony promised. His arm was charging - his stance ready for a fight, but the truth was he didn’t really have an opening to fire.

He tried another tactic. 

“You know, this is really unnecessary. We were all having a nice day, here,” Tony said. 

"Oh, believe me, Stark, this is very necessary," the guy mocked.

Tony sighed. “Look, why don’t I make you a deal? You tell me what you want, and I’ll give it to you. Easy. No strings attached. No one's ever gotten an offer like that. Ask anyone; they'll tell you. I’d take it if I were you.”

“Glad you’re being sensible, Stark,” V.O.D. said, “I don’t really have a problem with you. I only know that you can give me what I want."

"Great," Tony nodded encouragingly, "glad we had this talk."

"Just give me Spider-man, and I’ll give you the girl.”

“Damn it, are you serious?” Tony swore under his breath. He resisted the urge to pull his hair in frustration. 

"Very," the bad-guy confirmed.

“What’d Spider-man do to get on your bad side, huh?” Tony just needed to keep this guy talking. A little longer, and help would arrive. "I mean, he's been gone for five years..."

“Yeah, well so was I,” V.O.D. told him. “But, prior to that, he got me locked up for ten years. Ten years! But, after the blip, my prison cell was wide open, so I took my chance.”

"Ten years? Sounds harsh. What did you do?"

"That's not important!" 

“Ok, I respect that,” Tony said with more calm than he felt. “But, why not just take off and get back to your life? Why go looking for more trouble; unless you wanna risk being thrown back in jail?”

“Because I don’t have a life to get back to! My wife and kids left - and they’ve had five years to get over me.” V.O.D. snarled. “He took everything from me. I’ll make him feel the same pain I did.”

“Ok, ok,” Tony had to keep this guy calm. He couldn’t risk him hurting Morgan in his anger. “I... I see why you've been led down the path of revenge, now. I just... feel like you're overlooking a pretty golden opportunity, here. I mean, you've got Tony Stark here willing to write you a blank check. Wouldn't you rather just retire in style?"

“Not everything can be satisfied with money, Stark.”

“Hey, you jerk! Get your hands off of her!” A voice out of nowhere shouted.

Tony’s heart leapt. The bad guy wanted Spider-man? He had no idea what he was dealing with. Even so, Tony was anxious for both his kids. 

_Please be careful, Pete,_ he thought.

The villain’s hand was suddenly pulled backwards, stuck to a tree, forcing him to drop Morgan. She never hit the ground. Spider-man was already swooping in, snatching her up and out of harm’s way. 

V.O.D. raised his hand to shoot, but Tony was ready. A pulse of energy knocked the villain unconscious. 

“Spider-man!” Morgan cheered, hugging her hero around the neck as he swung her around. Tony shouted in triumph.

Peter landed gracefully, holding Morgan close, and Tony ran over to them.

“Spider-man, thank God! Morgan! Morgan, are you ok?” Peter released her to Tony, who knelt down with her, checking her for injury. “Sweetheart, are you alright? You’re not hurt?” 

Peter was breathing fast, trying to calm his anxious heart. He placed a shaking hand on Tony's shoulder. They were fine - Tony and Morgan - they were safe. But… seeing Morgan in the bad guy’s arms - Seeing Tony with nothing but his new robotic arm to defend them - Peter had been so scared of what might happen. He glared at the villain, shooting a couple more streams of webbing at him, wrapping him up securely.

“What the hell?” Peter growled at the villain, “You messed with the wrong family, man.” 

V.O.D. didn’t respond, thankfully. Peter asked Karen to alert the police. He looked back to Tony and Morgan, checking them both over with his own suit's tech. 

"You guys are ok, right?" Peter said urgently. "Mr. Stark? You weren't hurt?"

"We're fine, kid," Tony took Peter's offered hand, "Thanks to you."

Peter helped Tony to his feet - Tony still holding Morgan in his bionic arm - and wrapped both father and daughter in a relieved hug.

"I'm so glad," Peter whispered. "I'm so glad you're ok. Who the heck was that?!"

"Just some chump," Tony said, "like you said - he messed with the wrong family."

Tony returned Peter's hug with his good arm, pulling him close and planting a kiss on his masked forehead. 

“Nice work, kid,” Tony whispered, tearing up. He gripped Peter’s shoulder firmly.

The screeching of tires announced the arrival of Happy and several police vehicles. Tony let Happy take it from there, and ushered his kids to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I'm a little late to the party. I've been reading IronDad & Spiderson fics for a while, and I wanted to try my hand at writing these characters, too. Whumptober seemed as good a time as any to start! Not sure if this is any good, but my goal was really just to write SOMETHING, so I certainly accomplished that! If you like it, please leave a comment. :)


End file.
